1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a semiconductor package on a support plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor packages are known which contain optical semiconductor components having optical sensors on a front face and which have optical lenses in their front part.
To mount such packages on support plates, it is known to adhesively bond bases fitted on the sides with projecting tabs, the ends of which form catches, and to engage the semiconductor packages between these tabs, above the bases, such that the tabs extend laterally to the package and that their catches engage above the front face of the packages.
The aim of the present invention is in particular to reduce the footprint of devices for mounting semiconductor packages, in particular optical semiconductor packages, on support plates, in particular printed circuit boards.